Revolution
by eclipsestar666
Summary: The packs have begun the ultimate war between two kingdoms. Who shall stand after the fearsome battle. There can only be one high alpha in this world of shape shifters.
1. Prologue The Battle Begins

**Prologue**

**Keep of the King**

Within the halls of the great castle of the Helmsley family lays a great room of wondrous jewels and exotic treasures. It is a hall devoted to his achievements and to his accomplishments in his years of being the high alpha. He basks in his glory with the women of the pack beside him and the jewels of conquer around him. This is his world and in it he fears no man or beast or those in between. If he feared any he would not reign as the alpha and he would never again be a part of the pack. Hunter stalks patiently through this gilded room his tongue sliding over the roof of his mouth as he contemplates the news that he has hear spreading through the castle.

Outside of the stronghold large wolves howl out their warnings as shadows dart unhindered through the forests surrounding the walls. A safety device to keep out such torments but never one this tenacious. The lead wolf bared his fangs in warning and lashes out a clawed hand at the shadow only to find blood spray his face as the shadow pierces through his hand like a spear and then impales him the rest of the way sending him flying backwards. The second beast leapt over the shadows spiraling in the air before landing again on his feet, his form reverting to his dark skinned human form. In this guise he knew he would be an easier target but the cat blood in him allows him to move with greater ease. Quickly the dread-locked warrior ran into the forest searching for the beast that sent these shadows.

With the soft sound of light armor echoing in the throne room a band of warriors moves to Hunter with deliberation. At their head is a man with buzzed hair and a soldier's face, armor shining with a furious orange light as he looked up at his alpha. "Hunter, Kingston has advanced foreword but something tells me that he won't last against whatever is coming at us." The warrior stated quickly his head bowing as a gloved hand moved to his long sword. Hunter lifted his crowned brow his tongue moving over his always sharpened teeth with deliberation before nodding. "I know what you're going to ask John. The permission is granted. Take your squad and go." The king of kings commanded raising his left hand to order the troops to march. Cena bowed his head quickly and turned marching his troops out the door and into the courtyard.

Kingston ran swiftly through the woods tracing the smell of shadow like a shark traces blood. His dagger held fast in his hand he cut away any hanging vines around him dragging the brunt of them away with a pull of his arm. The moonlight gave him enough clarity to see when the shadows moved and when they did he hid himself in the underbrush until they passed away. He could smell the scent of deception and depravity spread against the shadow, a smell that brought back memories of a darker time. He stopped suddenly his head lifting as a more cunning scent pushed into his nose. There was only the slight rattle of branches before he leapt into the air, a charging beast racing underneath him and slamming into a near-by tree splintering it. "Whoa, mon." Kofi breathed out quietly as Mark Henry pried his arms from the tree trunk, swinging his tusked skull left to right before swiftly transforming into his still massive human guise.

Cena led the platoon deep into the jungle his nose trained for the enemy more so than for Kingston. John knew that the tough Ocelot would be able to fight his way out of trouble. He would worry about the demon that sent these shadows. Around him crows fluttered about cawing out a warning to the men who charged with no fear into the fray. At his side, the small fully helmeted Coyote warrior jumped more than he ran. Mysterio was always extremely hyperactive and was never able to fully sit still to be anything more than a loyal acrobatic and aerial attack artist. To his right was a massive African Elephant who went by the name of Show. Though he wasn't much for speed he had a power in his strikes that Cena couldn't even match. Ahead of them was a challenge that all of the warriors had come to know and all had a level of fear in them for what awaited them in the darkness.

Above them in the glimmer of the moonlight two shadows watched as the battle for the kingdom began to commence. The taller one was cloaked in darkness, a Venetian mask covering his face with twisted purple lines. Beside him was a man cloaked in flame red, a similar mask adorning his face but with red flames carved into them. Perched on the branch below the tallest was a crow whose beady red eyes watched the commotion with anticipation. A jackal watched just below the red cloaked demon of a man letting out taunting barks at the smell. "War begins anew…the reapers have been sent with the task of cleaving the souls." The tall one stated as a cold mist filtered from his lips. The red man nodded silently before a strange echoing and hollow laugh left the mask. The reapers vanished in the encircling mist that soon covered them awaiting the first casualty.

**Yeah so I began the story about midway through what my plot is. I'm evil like that. Anyways the next chapter will be a description of the characters, their ranks, and their shifting abilities as well as what affiliation they have. All rights reserved to the owners. Including me.**


	2. The Codex

**The clan Codex.**

**Characters.**

_Helmsley Kingdom_

High Alpha: Triple H- Large Grey Wolf

Beta: John Cena- Red Wolf

Warriors: Kofi Kingston- Ocelot

Big Show- Bull African Elephant

Rey Mysterio- Coyote

R-Truth- Pit Bull

Santino Marella- King Cobra

Zack Ryder- Ferret

Christian- Red Wolf

Sheamus- Great White Shark

John Morrison- Osprey

Sin Cara- Peregrine Falcon

Deltas (females): Stephanie Helmsley- Jaguar

Beth Phoenix- Golden Eagle

Natalya- Scorpion

_Regicide Revolution_

Alpha: Randy Orton- Viper

Beta: The Miz- Red Wolf

Warriors: Dolph Ziggler- Ocelot

Mark Henry- Bull Indian Elephant

Chavo Guerrero- Coyote

Drew McIntyre- Cougar

Ezekiel Jackson- Mountain Gorilla

Shad- Doberman

Alberto Del Rio- Peacock

Cody Rhodes- Shiba Inu

Edge- Grey Wolf

Jack Swagger- Bison

Deltas (females): Eve- Black Widow

Michelle McCool- Meerkat

Maryse- French Poodle

_New Dawn_

Alpha: CM Punk- Grey Wolf

Beta: Wade Barret- Red Wolf

Warriors: Vladimir Koslov- Russian Ox

Mason Ryan- Rhino

David Otunga- Orangutan

Daniel Bryan- Condor

Tyler Recks- Alligator

Heath Slater- Coyote

Ryback- Grizzly Bear

Shelton Benjamin- Akita

Delta: Kharma- Hippopotamus

_Monstrous Shadows_

Alpha: Undertaker- Crow

Beta: Kane- Jackal

Warriors: Umaga- Rhinoceros

Boogeyman- Hyena

Raven- Raven

Brock Lesner- Grizzly Bear

**I shall state right now to clear things up I am including both dead superstars and no longer working superstars. Also if anyone has any ideas for a change in character shifting then please review me and tell me then. All rights go to respective owners including me. **


End file.
